High School Destiny
by Miss Elenath
Summary: 10 year high school reunion. Sam and Blaine lost touch after high school but when they see each other again, BLAM, sparks ignite.


10 year high school reunion. Sam and Blaine lost touch after high school but when they see each other again, BLAM, sparks ignite.

**High School Destiny**

It had been 10 years and Blaine was nervous as hell. Of course they all had sworn to keep contact after high school but over the years every try to do that had come to nothing. Even with his best friends during senior year, Tina Cohen-Chang and Sam Evans, Blaine had eventually lost contact.

But today was a reunion party! It was not only their grade, it was for everybody who had ever gone to McKinley High. It was a really big thing (if he could believe the invitation) and he hoped he would see many of his old friends again.

What had become of them? He knew that Sam had chosen a college in Columbus to study musical instrument construction and Tina had been accepted into Julliard. Although it was in New York like Blaine's college they hadn't met very often. She had been busy with her new boyfriend and Blaine had been distracted by that fact that his High School love Kurt, who had also gone to Nyada, had suddenly wanted him back. They were together for one month before they had realised that their relationship was only an attempt to hold on to past times and was blocking both of their developments.

"When will you be back?", his current boyfriend Harry asked as he dropped him at the airport.

"Tomorrow around noon", Blaine said and waggled with his airline tickets. "I'm leaving Lima at ten o'clock. Oh my god, I can't believe I will be back in Ohio!"

"Will you hook up with your ex?", Harry asked. "You know how it is at reunions."

Blaine laughed. It was so refreshing to be in an open relationship without jealousy. Although he sometimes missed that, too. But with his career going so well he hadn't really time to be exclusive with someone. Plus he secretly thought how grown-up he'd gotten to be able to maintain such a laid-back relationship.

"Believe me, me and Kurt are more over than you and Danny."

Harry looked confused. "He never was my boyfriend."

"I know", Blaine grinned.

Harry nodded. "I see what you did there."

"Oh! There are Rachel and Finn!" Blaine discovered his ex-classmates standing near the car.

"The two that got married last year when you couldn't go because of your leading role in 'Aida'?"

"Yuuup, those two. Sorry, darling, from now on I'm 18 again", Blaine smiled. He leaned over to kiss Harry, then jumped out of the car and took his bag out of the trunk. He waved goodbye to the car, then turned around and could barely hold himself back. As soon as he got close to Rachel and Finn he ran a few steps.

It turned out that Rachel and Finn were waiting for Kurt and his boyfriend Tom, who soon joined them and they all headed to catch the flight to Lima. So much talking, laughter and sometimes screaming (mostly from Rachel and Kurt) was going on that Blaine felt as if they had been in the airplane for only ten minutes when the pilot announced the landing in Lima.

"Lima, oooooooh! Here we come!" Rachel clapped her hands while Kurt fake fainted onto Tom's shoulder.

As soon as they got out of security, Finn exclaimed: "There is Puck! Hopefully his car is big enough for all five of us."

"Oh, that's gonna work somehow", Rachel said.

"I can take a cab. After all I have to go to my hotel, while you four are headed to Rachel's dads house", Blaine said.

"Where are you staying?", Finn wanted to know.

"At the Courtyard Hotel", Blaine said.

"Whaaaat? You can afford that? Damn it, I should have never left you", Kurt sighed. Tom complained so Kurt hurried to assure him he wasn't serious.

They got out of the train and greeted Puck, who then told Blaine he had no problem with him taking a cab.

Oh, how nice it was to be back home.

If only his dad would still have his house instead of living in a nursing home so that Blaine wouldn't have to stay at a hotel.

He checked in and lay down on the bed, tired from the exicted hours on the plane. One minute later (really!) he opened his eyes and saw that it was already dark outside.

Damn!

Blaine jumped up and got dressed. At least he wasn't very late, the reunion started at eight pm and it's a known fact that the most people showed up for something like that around nine... right?

Apparantly not at McKinley High. Former students were everywhere, in front of the school, in the hallyways and of course in the gym. First Blaine saw no one he knew and wandered around. Well, until he stumbled over Brittany who was... yes, she was lying on the floor.

"Brittany? What are you _doing_?"

"This is a whole new perspective of the school, Blaine Warbler, you should try it", she said. Then she blinked and jumped up. "Oh, you're here! How great! You look so much older now!"

"Uhm... thanks", he said as Brittany hugged him. "And I think it's time to tell you that my last name it not 'Warbler'."

"Right, right, I heard of the marriage! Congratulations, Blaine Hummel!"

Blaine blinked. What the...?

"Actually... I think I was wrong about that whole marriage thing", he heard another voice behind him. Blaine spinned around.

"Sam!", he bursted out.

"You remember me!", Sam grinned. He looked more mature as all of the people Blaine had met so far but also... _so hot_ in his tuxedo, his short blond hair combed onto his forehead.

"Oh please", Blaine said, going for a hug. Sam held him really tight for some time and Blaine didn't complain. He took a deep breath, sensing after-shave and hair gel. Sam's body warmth reminded him of how he had crushed on his best friend for some time, even when he was back together with Kurt. But it had never mattered since it was _Sam_, it was impossible _not_ to fall for Sam. Pure chemistry, no romance. Plus back then Blaine had thought Kurt was his soulmate and Sam a nice distraction from being heartbroken. Especially since his friend was straight.

They let go of each other and grinned.

"So good to see you", Blaine said.

"Let's get drinks!", Brit decided, linking arms with both of them and leading them to the gym.

"Next time you wander off, tell someone", Sam complained. "Jessy was worried. Only a little bit of course, because she knows you."

"Jessy...?", Blaine asked.

"My girlfriend", Brittany said.

"So when did you two break up?", Blaine wanted to know.

"What do you mean?", Brit asked.

"Well, at the end of High School you were still a couple."

"We were?" She sounded honestly surprised, so Blaine frowned.

"We broke up some time after", Sam said.

They entered the gym and Blaine got the old prom-feeling. Like it had been yesteday he last stood in this very room. The hall had been decorated with spring flowers and sunbeams and a big placard hung over them that read 'Welcome To The Great McKinley High Reunion'.

Brit stormed off without saying anything.

"Don't get lost again!", Sam shouted.

"So..." Blaine rubbed his hands. "Who did you already meet?"

"For one, Mike, Tina and their asian twin girls, or rather photos of them."

"Whaaaaat?"

"You heard right, my young padawan", Sam said. "They moved faster then Finchel."

"Oh goodness!" Blaine shook his head. "Who would have thought that."

"Sometimes, High School love is forever." Sam sighed. Blaine looked at him, wondering if he regretted anything.

"So what about you?", he asked. "Did you bring someone tonight?"

"Yeah", Sam said and nodded to the right. "We've all gathered over there. Do you want to get a drink first?"

"Why, who did you bring?", Blaine laughed.

Sam laughed, too... and didn't answer. Blaine was confused but then again he didn't want to read anything into it.

They got red plastic cups with punch in it – not guarded by Coach Sylvester – and strolled to 'their clique'. Blaine heard Rachel laughing before he saw her. Next thing he knew she hung on his neck and said how happy she was that he didn't get lost since she last saw him.

"Calm down... I'm from Lima, too, you know", he said and handed her back to Finn. "Better watch her alcohol consum."

"Blaine, Blaine, get this: Tom wants us to get three cats and name them Domingo, Pavarotti and Carreras. I mean, _Pavarotti_! How great is that!" Kurt giggled.

"It's pretty great", Blaine admitted, remembering vaguely that a bird named Pavarotti (or rather his death) had brought them together in the first place. He patched Kurt on the shoulder and told Tom to maybe rethink the name choices. He wanted to see who Sam's date was but then Tina was in front of his nose.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaine!"

"Uhm... yeah, hi Tina!", he said into black curls. Mike joined the hug. As the group hug ended Blaine was shown a photo of two girls.

"Those are Blaine and Louise."

"Wait... Blaine?"

"Yes, we named her after you."

"Oh, that's... nice?"

"Right?" Tina beamed with pride. Blaine very politely excused himself and went on... Yes, yes, he shouldn't care so much about Sam's date. All of _those_ feelings were ten years old and only got resparkled tonight because that was the nature of reunios. As Harry had said... _You know how it is_. But he couldn't help himself.

Sam was standing with someone Blaine couldn't identify. No one from glee club, that's for sure, maybe from one of their other classes. He wore glasses and made Blaine think of a young Clark Kent. He inconspiciuosly joined them and nudged Sam.

"So?"

"Oh my god, Blaine Anderson!", Clark Kent said before Sam could open his mouth.

"Do I know you...?" Blaine looked confused from one to the other.

"This is Matt." Sam laid a hand on Clark's/Matt's shoulder.

Blaine shook hands with Matt and wondered if it would be awkward to ask further questions about who _exactly_ he was. But Sam scooped him with saying: "My boyfriend."

Blaine blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"I have to admit I'm kind of a fan", Matt continued talking. "I knew you from _Aida_ before I knew Sam and then he told me that Blaine Anderson was his former classmate and..."

His voice faded out as Blaine stared at Sam, having like a thousand questions at once. Sam returned the gaze, his lips only a small line as if he felt embarassed.

They broke eye contact when Matt asked Blaine to sign a napkin and after that Blaine decided to need more punch.

Sam had a boyfriend.

Right. This was... new. Strange. He turned gay for Clark Kent, what a surprise. So Blaine hadn't been good enough for him...?

Oh, stop, that's silly! Blaine reminded himself that he wasn't eighteen any more. People could 'turn gay' at any age. Harry for example had had his first gay feelings when he was twenty-five. He had fallen in love with his best friend – oh that irony – and the friendship had broken because of that, so he had decided to act out his gay feelings in an open relatinoship. Meaning with Blaine and everybody else who catched his eye.

"Are you okay?" A warm hand touched his back so that Blaine shivered slightly.

"You couldn't have said anything, I mean, a warning or likewise?", he said, turning around.

"Warning? Dude, you're gay yourself, you are the least person who needs to be warned", Sam said. Blaine stepped away from the punch table because other people wanted to get drinks, too. He stood between strangers and took a deep sip from his cup.

"When _did_ you turn gay, though?"

"Actually I'm bi", Sam said. "And I realised it when I heard you and Kurt were back together. I might've gotten a little jealous back then." He smiled warily.

"What!?" Blaine almost spilled his punch.

"So you didn't get suspicious when I stopped answering your calls at this time?"

"That was... you... what?"

Sam sighed. "Woah, now you know. Finally that burden has been relieved from my shoulders."

Blaine twirled his punch and took another sip.

"Okay, since it's confession time... I had a crush on you the whole senior year and some time after."

"No, you didn't." Sam shook his head.

"What, you think you know better?"

"Dude, you whined the whole year about Kurt and crawled back to him the minute you two visited the same school again."

"Of course I whined, he was my first love. I didn't wanna lose that. But you made my heartbeat fasten up everyday, doesn't that count as crushing?"

Sam looked at him contemplatively. "Really?"

Blaine just nodded. It was so hot in the room, it was really uncomfortable. Confessing this and hearing the same from Sam he couldn't help himself but get turned on. Like seriously. He would have said this reunion was the perfect opportuniy to just _get in on_, get it out of their systems but... Sam was in a committed relationship.

If there were any gods they must've been sadistic as hell.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well... I need a drink." He turned to the refreshment table and Blaine watched him... and his backside. Then he snapped out of it and drank some more punch. _No, Blaine_. Maybe coming back to Lima wasn't such a good idea at all. Time just seemed to have stopped here.

"So, what are you doing now?", he asked Sam as the blond came back with his drink.

"I'm a teacher", Sam said.

"What, seriously?"

"Don't get too excited, I just teach playing the guitar", Sam said.

"Still living in Columbus?"

"No, I'm... kinda back living in Lima."

"How come?"

"I didn't find a job in Columbus", Sam said. "Then I was visiting here with Finn and there was that music school that had just opened and... well. Don't judge me." Sam smiled a little bit though Blaine wasn't sure if it wasn't fake.

"Well, do you like it?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm lucky to have this job."

"Sam! Don't underestimate yourself, you can do anything you want, you – "

"Come on", Sam interrupted him. "We're not in glee anymore. Life isn't a teenage dream, reality happens."

"I can't believe you", Blaine said, shaking his head. "You gave up on yourself. Again."

"Yeah well, not everybody can be talented, charming and hot at the same time", Sam said.

"Maybe not everybody, but you are!"

Okay, maybe Blaine had spoken a little bit too loud and bossy. Sam just stared at him.

"I'm just saying you're compromising yourself", he added.

"I have no other options", Sam said. "And by the way, it's none of your concern."

With that he turned his back on Blaine and went to his boyfriend.

Blaine looked down at his cup and the hand who had gripped it much too tightly. No. It _was_ none of his concern. They had grown apart a long time before and were no longer bros. Yet alone anything else.

Blaine had come here to have fun, not to be in high school again. He joined Finn and Artie at a spontaneous dance number, tried to spike the punch with Puck (they got caught by Coach Washington) and waltzed with Tina (after asking for Mike's permission). That's what a reunion was for, having fun with old friends!

The happy song ended and he and Tina were still laughing from all the good vibrations around them. Mike came to join, and Blaine secretly tried to spot Sam in the crowd. He didn't want to spent the whole evening without his former best friend. He didn't even know why he tried so hard to distract himself from Sam anymore. They've had a litte disagreement, so what.

As the band took some time to drink, he spotted Sam standing at a round table. Almost immediatly the blond returned his look. Two seconds Blaine didn't know how to react, then he gestured to Sam to come to the dance floor.

So he did. When he arrived Sam inhaled deeply and hooked his thumbs into his pockets.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Let's not fight", Blaine said. "I don't want my one in ten years memory of you to be like that."

"Right", Sam said, still looking uncomfortable.

"What?", Blaine wanted to know.

Sam looked somewhere to the right when he answered. "I want to see you more often than one time in ten years."

"Aww, Sam."

_Just listen to yourself, Blaine_, he tought. _Pretending to be all mature and unaffected when in truth you want to grab him and take him home to New York._

Blaine gulped down that little voice and said: "I'm sure we'll find a way to stay in contact this time."

And that sounded like another lie. An empty promise. He meant it but it wouldn't work. That was what all people promised each other tonight and forgot about tomorrow.

Then the band started playing again, this time a slow song. Couples got together around them and Sam looked like he wanted to steal away, so Blaine held out his hand.

"Can I have that dance?"

Sam's eyes widened.

"If Matt doesn't mind, that is", Blaine added, hoping he didn't blush.

Sam glanced around for one second and the focused on Blaine, taking his hand.

"I'm sure he wouldn't."

It was really awkward. Sam tried to get into the leading waltz position while Blaine had intended to slow dance and so Sam ended up smacking lightly Blaine's nose.

"Ouch."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Blaine held his nose and chuckled. The pain soon faded away and he took Sam's hand and placed them on his waist. His own hands found their way around Sam's neck and they finally began to move to the music.

Sam was stiff first but Blaine didn't care. They danced around other people, sometimes bumping together and he kind of forgot how to speak. Sam's eyes, Sam's mouth, Sam's neck, so close... He calmed down due to the music and sighed.

"Do you wonder what could have been if things had been different?", he asked quietly.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

How did it happen that all he saw were Sam's lips now? _No, don't, stop_... Blaine turned his head and cleard his throat.

"Blaine", Sam whispered.

"I'm sorry", he answered, assuming that was the right thing to say. Then a hand was on his cheek and turned his head back. There they were again, those lips. And they came closer. Blaine raised his eyes to find Sam's and all he saw was the same desire he felt in his chest. He wanted to say something to prevent Sam from making a mistake but his mouth was dry and didn't move. His stomach seemed to be exploding and if Sam wouldn't have held him, Blaine would have melted to the floor some time ago.

Oh, he wanted to kiss Sam so desperately as if he had never let go of that urge. It was hard to think of anything else now but there was this little voice inside of his head...

"Matt", Blaine uttered its words.

Sam let go of his cheek and leaned back.

"I'm sorry."

"I should apologize", Blaine said. "I asked you to dance, that was so inappropriate, so stupid."

"I wanted to", Sam simply said. Blaine nodded. How could he argue with those eyes. He put one hand onto Sam's back and allowed himself to rest his chin on Sam's shoulder. Was it wrong to relax into the sexual tension without actively doing anything? Was it wrong to get the heebie-jeebies from Sam's breath on his neck?

"Blaine, if the song ends I can't let go", Sam whispered.

"I like it too", Blaine murmured, eyes half closed.

"No, I mean... uhm... my body is reacting."

"Oh." Blaine felt his cheeks heating up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even ask if you have a boyfriend back in New York. I'm so selfish, and so embarrassed right now, I'm..."

"Sam, relax. We're adults, remember?" Blaine lifted his head. He was tempted to move his hips forward. For two seconds he thought he had no control about his body and his hips would just do it, just thrust into Sam right here in public. But then he leaned back more and grinned to cover up his feelings.

"I'm with someone because I don't want to be alone but I don't love him – I mean we're not exclusive."

Before Sam could answer somebody threw their arms around them from the side. Only then Blaine realised that the music had already changed, playing a somewhat faster song.

"Now who's getting it on on the dancefloor?" Rachel giggled. She leaned her head back and tried to say something that Blaine couldn't quite make out.

"There's no way you got that drunk from the punch", Blaine said.

"I'm not drunk!" Rachel giggled again and poked her finger into Sam's chest. "Blaine's staying at the Courtyard Hotel."

"That's... great", Sam said, blushing.

"Hmhmmm isn't it."

"Where the hell is Finn?" Blaine looked around.

"Oh, you two, I love you." Rachel sighed and her head fell onto her chest.

"Did she just pass out?", Sam asked.

Blaine shook Rachel's arm. No reaction. "I think she did."

"Not drunk, my ass", Sam said. He and Blaine looked at each other and laughed.

"Just a typical high school reunion", Blaine said. "Let's search for Finn."

Sam picked Rachel up and Blaine led him through the crowd. They parked her in a chair, and Blaine volunteered to look for Finn. Of course all he could think of was 'what the hell did just happen'. Sam clearly had the hots for him. And didn't care to hide it. But he shouldn't since he was the one with the serious boyfriend here. Then again Blaine had felt himself how hard it was to resist the mutual attraction. He wondered whether it would vanish if they gave in, if they would spent one night together. Would it all fade out or would they end up madly in love?

Was it physics that occurred from their unresolved crushes or was it more, could they be like... boyfriends?

But no, long distance relationships never worked. Plus, damnit, Sam had Matt. What was he even thinking?

He found Finn and brought him to Sam and Rachel, latter awake and drinking a glass of water.

"Thanks Sam", Finn said. "I think we're going now. Do we see each other tomorrow at the reception?"

"What reception?", Blaine asked.

"Oh, nothing fancy despite what it sounds like. Rachel had thought it might be nice to have a little get-together after the official reunion, just the glee club, you know. At two at her dad's house."

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to work in the afternoon", Blaine said.

"That suck's."

Blaine nodded and watched them go. Then he sat down at the chair Rachel had sit on and sighed.

"You're not gonna be there?", Sam said.

"I think it might be better that way", Blaine answered, not daring to look at his friend. Every second they spent together just would it make harder to part again.

Sam didn't say anything and for a few minutes they just watched people dance. Blaine started to feel that he shouldn't have come. No matter what still was to come, in the end he would be heartbroken and disappointed.

Luckily, Artie, Joe and Quinn came to them and brought some laughter. And the evening passed on as if time trained to win a marathon. Blaine got tired at two, at three he thought it would really be good to go now and at four he finally overcame his resistance and said goodbye to those who were still there. It weren't many but Sam and Matt were among them. He shook Matt's hand and hugged Sam, swallowing down all his feelings. He felt like crying but smiled and waved goodbye. Then he entered the meanwhile empty hallways and leaned against a wall, taking a deep breath. His eyes were watery and his feet wanted to go back.

What even was happening? Tomorrow he would have forgotten all about it and go on with his life, right? It's not that he _loved_ Sam… was it?

It couldn't be. Just a rekindled high school crush, nothing more.

Blaine cleared his throat and went on, ignoring the empty bottles and other trash that was lying around. He reached the exit and laid his hand on the door as he heard something that made him feel as if the end of the world was prevented and instead everybody got to get free candy.

Sam's voice.

"Blaine!"

He turned around and waited for Sam to catch up with him. Whatever he wanted to say, whatever he wanted to clarify, Blaine would gladly listen to him. Maybe they could really stay in contact, meet each other once in a year or so…

"I know, I forgot to give you my contacts", Blaine started. Sam rushed forwards him, finally reached him and immediately his hand was on Blaine's neck and his lips pressed themselves against his mouth. Blaine made a dump noise and widened his eyes, looking at Sam's blond forehead. But the warm, soft lips on his own stopped any brain work and he let it happen. His eyes fell shut and he melted against Sam's body, letting all the tension from the night go with a relieving moan. And he kissed Sam again and again, stroking his hair and nibbling on his lips.

"Sam", he said – or rather gasped – as their lips parted and they joined foreheads, looking into each other's eyes.

"I couldn't let you go", Sam said. "I just couldn't."

"But what about…"

"He's okay with it."

"Really? I mean –" Blaine got interrupted by Sam's lips and stopped questioning anything. Maybe Matt was that open minded or whatever, who cared about Matt. Blaine's hand ran down Sam's back and along his butt. That made Sam moan and press himself more against him and yes, now both of their bodies were 'reacting'.

"Let's get a cab", Blaine managed to say when everything he wanted to do was get down on the floor with Sam. "To my hotel."

It was pure torture. All the way to the hotel they sat in the back of the cab, holding hands, kissing and giggling and trying to stay dressed. As they did in the hotel lobby, in the lift and in the hallway. When finally Blaine's door was thrown shot behind them, he lost his jacket, bow tie and shirt in like two seconds. Sam ripped it from him without any care but Blaine was in no position to complain since he did the same to Sam's clothes.

They didn't even care to turn on the lights, they just fell onto the bed and stayed there.

* * *

When Blaine awoke the next morning the room was bathed in sunlight due to the open curtains. He turned around and saw a blond bush of hair next to him.

Oh, Sam. He looked so cute asleep. How awkward would it get when he woke up? Where to go from here? He didn't know about Sam, to be true he knew almost nothing about him anymore, but Blaine didn't regret it. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled his whole body as if he were on drugs. And he didn't want to leave as if it had meant nothing – oh shit, how late was it?

Blaine turned around fast to look at the alarm clock that he hadn't set the night before. Nine thirty.

"Shiiiiit!" He jumped out of bed and was in his pants before he realised he wouldn't catch his flight even if he could beam himself to the airport. The check-in would have closed already. So Blaine sank down on the bed, just as Sam mumbled: "So you're that kind of a person."

"Hm, what?"

"I was hoping for breakfast in bed, not having to watch you run away."

"No, no… it's not… I just missed my flight", Blaine stuttered.

"Oh… good."

"Good?" Blaine lay back and moved to look at Sam who was grinning like a crazy person.

"Good for me, isn't it?"

Blaine smiled. Sam's good mood was contagious as hell. Had he wondered five minutes ago about whether or not they would return to being just friends or how they should treat each other, he now didn't think twice as he rolled over and softly pushed his lips against Sam's.

"Good morning", he said.

"That's more like it." Sam smiled. "So what about breakfast?"

"We're in a hotel. We've got room service", Blaine said.

"Right! I want sandwiches, pancakes and fruits. What else do they have?" Sam opened the drawer on his bedside table.

"The menu is over there", Blaine said, pointing to the desk. Then he leaned back and watched naked Sam get up, take the card and come back to bed.

He could seriously get used to that.

Blaine ran a hand over his face. _No… stop getting ahead of yourself._ Their lives were too different, too far away…

"Blaine, are you listening? Tell me what you want", Sam said and gave him the card, one hand holding the phone to his ear.

"I think scrambled eggs will do in any case", he said into the phone.

Blaine chose a breakfast menu and gave the card back to Sam, thoughts in New York. Probably he'd have to cancel the rehearsal today if there wasn't a flight before twelve leaving Lima. But oh well, he could miss one day at work.

Meanwhile Sam had gotten into his underwear and was now sitting cross legged on the bed.

"So", he said, as Blaine returned his gaze. He sat up himself and inhaled, not being ready for the following conversation.

"So", he repeated.

"I lied", Sam said.

"What?" From all possible beginnings, this wasn't one Blaine would have guessed. "About what?" Don't say about your feelings, don't say about your crush on me.

"About Matt."

"Ohh", Blaine sighed. Then he realised that he had interrupted Sam and gestured to him to talk on.

"I think he saw us dancing. He was pissed the whole night and I tried to calm him down until I realised he had every right to be jealous. And that I'd rather be one night with you than the rest of my life with him."

"Oh, no!" Blaine threw his hands on his mouth, seeing where this was heading.

"When you left I couldn't keep it together anymore and Matt noticed it. He asked me how I could be that emotional when I haven't seen you in ten years. I didn't know, and I told him I didn't care either but that I would go after you. He said if I'd do that it would be over between us and… and I didn't even hesitate."

Sam had played with the blanket and now lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's.

"You…" Blaine couldn't bring himself to say that this had been a mistake because, however that sounded, he was glad about it. For himself, but how must it have been for Sam...

He reached out and took one of Sam's hands into his own.

"I am sorry about that."

"Don't be."

"Sam", Blaine said. Then he sighed. "Where are we going from here? We're not even living in the same state."

"Would you want to be my boyfriend if we were?"

Oh gosh, he was serious. Those deep green eyes, those fingers which held Blaine's hand somewhat too tense in this moment… And all that confusion that Blaine had gone through yesterday that had been replaced with pure happiness since he woke today.

"Yes."

"Then I will quit my job on Monday and move to New York."

"Sam, you can't –"

"I can", Sam interrupted him. "You were right about my job. And my future. And everything."

"Sam", Blaine said again, this time not to protest but to express his gladness. "Are you really sure about that? You are about to make some huge changes. And I don't want you to regret it someday. I don't want you to do it just for me."

"I do it to be with you, alright, but if you would leave now and never come back and I wouldn't see you ever again – don't you dare – I would still do it. Maybe choose another city, though. Back to Columbus… or Washington, that's where the action happens!" Sam grinned.

Blaine did, too. From ear to ear.

"Deal?", Sam wanted to know.

"I totally accept your choice", Blaine answered. "But you have to know that I'm really busy, come home late at night and regularly work on weekends."

He looked carefully at Sam, wondering if he would be okay with that. But the blond just smiled.

"So are we… boyfriends now?"

"Yes!", Blaine said. Then his brain remembered something far from his past, also known as yesterday. "Oh, no, first I have to end things with Harry."

"Details", Sam said. He leaned forwards and kissed Blaine. Lips connected they slowly laid down on the bed, face to face and Blaine's fingers automatically wandered across Sam's arm and chest and tugged under his singlet and…

"Room service!" Someone knocked loudly one the door. Blaine jerked, while Sam jumped up and practically ran to the door.

"Finally!"

"So you're that kind of a person", Blaine said. "Loving food more than your own boyfriend." Oh, how he loved the sound of that. _Boyfriend_.

"A man has got to have his priorities in order", Sam said and then opened the door. A page pushed a wagon inside the room.

"Your orders, sir."

Sam went through the food, while Blaine got up and gave the boy a few dollars tips.

As the door closed behind him, Blaine turned around and looked at Sam who was lying in bed with all the plates around him.

"I'm glad you've overcome your eating disorder", Blaine said, joining him.

"I was joking, you know", Sam said.

"What do you mean?", Blaine said.

"About my priorities."

"I know that, Sam", Blaine said softly. "You don't have to explain your jokes, come on."

"Oh", Sam made. Then he shook his head. "I'm just used to it because Matt didn't get it."

Blaine looked pitifully at him. "That must've been hard."

Sam didn't seem to want to talk about it so Blaine let it go. They would have a lot time to talk in the future – and about that he couldn't stop grinning.

- The end -


End file.
